Escolhas
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Sinopse: Qual a primeira coisa que Lúcifer fez ao ser jogado no inferno? A que tipo de prática recorreu?  E como Michael soube dos detalhes? Só lendo pra descobrir!


Título: Escolhas

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: CassBoy queridoooooooooo!

Sinopse: Qual a primeira coisa que Lúcifer fez ao ser jogado no inferno? A que tipo de prática recorreu? E como Michael soube dos detalhes? Só lendo pra descobrir!

Disclaimer aviso legal 1: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, exceto Belzebu, aliado de Lúcifer, que ao menos até agora não apareceu em Supernatural. Coloquei esse personagem novo aqui, após ler "A batalha do apocalipse: da queda dos anjos ao crepúsculo do mundo, de Eduardo Spohr", livro que recomendo! Eu não lucro nada com essa história, somente o divertimento e as reviews carinhosas de vocês.

Disclaimer aviso legal 2: É slash, com relação homossexual. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

Disclaimer aviso legal 3: Os fatos aqui escritos se passam logo após a queda de Lúcifer, descrita em "Antes da Rebelião".

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, lemon, etc. Estão mais do que avisados, rsrssrs.

Espero que gostem!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Capítulo único

A escuridão implacável não permitia que ele pensasse com a clareza habitual e tão necessária, ainda mais em um momento extremamente adverso como o que se apresentava. E, além do mais, os incessantes gritos de desespero de anjos menos preparados para lidar com um ambiente tão hostil de vastos corredores sombrios cheios de labaredas naturais – no qual recém foram jogados –, não o ajudavam em nada.

Após respirar fundo e mirar o céu enegrecido do território que, em um futuro próximo chamaria de Inferno, o destemido líder cogitou a possibilidade de lhes proferir palavras de conforto. Mas como pronunciar aquilo que não sentia? Apesar de não admitir, estava assustado e sem rumo, devido ao destino injusto a que o condenaram. Porém jamais demonstraria isso a nenhum companheiro de rebelião, porque não confiava neles a tal ponto. Embora houvesse os mais leais a sua causa, não correria tamanho risco. Apenas um ser alado, em toda Criação de Deus, mostrara-se digno de sua afeição e de sua irrestrita confiança: Castiel. Privaram-no, entretanto, de tê-lo como companhia, o que o entristecia bastante.

Chorar, contudo, já não era uma escolha para si, não se apresentava como uma opção sensata. Ele tinha um exército de anjos caídos a sua inteira disposição. Seres que, com a raiva, o desprezo e o inexprimível sentimento de rejeição a queimar-lhes o peito, se colocariam em qualquer missão de combate para aniquilar os soldados de Michael e, assim, reaver o direito de todos os caídos de entrar no Paraíso. Mas, dentre os anjos leais ao poderoso arcanjo estava Castiel, que sequer se recordava de tudo que, nos belos tempos de estada na Terra, ambos vivenciaram: os perigos enfrentados, a determinação para continuarem juntos, o amor que os unia...

Isso tudo, no entanto, fora abruptamente atirado em um canto da memória do dócil parceiro, que Lúcifer jurou proteger. Mas por ironia do destino, ou por uma crueldade arquitetada por quase todos os arcanjos, exceto por Gabriel, as palavras sempre seguras do rebelde não se concretizaram. Ele não conseguiu zelar pelo dono do mais belo par de olhos azuis que vislumbrara em toda sua existência angelical... E essa era a principal de suas amarguras.

Como, porém, Castiel não se lembrava de absolutamente nada a respeito de si – provavelmente o via como um rebelde com o coração carregado de revolta e de maldade –, Samael tentaria, para o seu próprio bem, enterrar tais recordações o mais fundo possível em sua memória. O que deveria dominá-lo ali era a raiva, o ódio, o rancor. Se quisesse reinar no local sombrio, teria de agir de maneira obscura para, dessa forma, ganhar – em definitivo – os simpatizantes derrotados na sangrenta batalha contra os anjos leais a Michael.

Não que, de fato, precisasse de aliados. Poderia subjugá-los apenas com a força de seus punhos. Mas não estava interessado em travar mais uma guerra estúpida. Em contrapartida, não pretendia, nos primeiros momentos, fazer politicagem. Aquela era, inegavelmente, uma de suas principais características: atrair novos aliados através da fala. Entretanto não tinha a mínima condição psicológica para joguetes de palavras.

Depois de observar toda extensão do lugar em vôos curtos, resolveu se retirar. Passara por inúmeros corredores totalmente escurecidos e outros mais iluminados, devido à presença marcante do fogo; notara, atônito, que havia grandes quantidades de um lodo pegajoso em alguns lugares da nova morada, o que certamente lhe serviria mais tarde. E assim prosseguiu, até descobrir um cômodo grande e vazio, no qual construiria seus aposentos, assim que o ânimo retornasse.

Deitou-se no chão liso, que se mostrava intacto: sem quaisquer vestígios do líquido lamacento, e, apesar de sentir um pouco de frio, achou por bem não se mover. O silêncio do recanto lhe fazia bem, trazia idéias novas à sua mente aguçada. Porque, mesmo que fosse mais obscuro do que o próprio Inferno – local que ainda não ganhara tal nome, mas que seria, mais tarde, batizado por Lúcifer e pelos de sua confiança – era um cômodo isolado do restante do enorme abismo de fogo, sangue, lama e desesperança.

Recostou-se próximo a uma parede gélida. Respirava com dificuldades, pois as marcas da intensa luta contra Michael não haviam desaparecido por completo. Procurava ignorar a dor, contudo não obtinha o sucesso desejado. Olhou para fora rapidamente e, para sua surpresa, notou que alguém o seguira: Belzebu. Talvez o mais confiável entre todos que caíram consigo.

– Feche a porta – resmungou o rebelde, ao que o servo obedeceu de pronto. – E então, quantos são os que vieram conosco? – Quis saber, mais para ter um assunto a ser falado, do que propriamente pela vontade de lhe perguntar isso.

– Não há um número exato, mas creio que passe de 1770000 soldados – informou, enquanto observava o comandante.

– Hum... Sei – tornou a balbuciar, o olhar perdido.

– Eles... Esperam a sua palavra, chefe... – arriscou o outro, incerto se deveria lembrá-lo de uma tarefa que considerava desgastante.

– Diga-lhes que parem de gritar... A minha cabeça vai explodir de tanta dor! – exclamou, o sorriso divertido.

– Entendo. Mas como respeitado líder que é, é necessário que seja dito algo...

– Eu sei, e vou lhes dirigir a palavra, assim que me julgar apto, e quando eles estiverem prontos para tal.

– Tudo bem. – Belzebu se sentiu um pouco desconfortável ao lado dele, sem compreender por quais motivos estava tão inquieto. Por um momento, não soube o que falar. – Precisa de mim? Ou posso ir?

– Permaneça aqui comigo – pediu, o tom lânguido, baixo, perturbador. – E tranque a porta, por favor.

– O quê? – O subordinado não entendia as razões de tal ordem. – Eu tenho de ir organizar os batalhões de guerrilha...

– É? Agora não... Tranque a porta – repetiu, o sorriso maldoso. – Terá outras ocupações mais prazerosas do que a que se incumbira. – Completou, o tom malicioso.

– Como assim, o quê... – antes que pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, Belzebu teve a boca invadida pela do chefe, sem o menor aviso.

Como sempre quisera estar no lugar de Castiel quando o rebelde o levava para a Terra – porque o futuro Primeiro General era o único ser alado, leal à causa de Samael, que sabia alguma coisa a respeito do relacionamento proibido entre eles –, não teve nenhum problema em corresponder do melhor modo possível: abriu a boca para que a quente e pecaminosa língua do outro a explorasse, reconhecendo os mínimos detalhes do forte e confiável amigo a sua frente. Logo ele também fazia o mesmo com o comandante do Abismo: explorava cada pedaço daquela boca perfeita.

Em uma atitude surpreendente, depois de obter a garantia de que a porta foi trancada, Samael o puxou para mais perto de si, colando os corpos de maneira tão sedutora que o outro anjo não conseguiria escapar, mesmo que quisesse. O caso, contudo, era que não pretendia fazer qualquer movimento contrário às investidas do rebelado.

Em poucos instantes Lúcifer tinha aberto o pesado casaco negro do futuro general, jogando a peça de roupa em qualquer canto do cômodo, o que deixou o pescoço e outras partes do corpo bem definido dele a mostra. Belzebu nem se deu conta de que estava nu da cintura para cima, só notou a diferença quando sentiu que os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos, pois Lúcifer não se importava em lamber e chupar cada pedaço daquele que desejava, deixando marcas de saliva por onde passasse. O subordinado gemia na medida em que se deliciava com os beijos furiosos do outro em uma região tão sensível de seu corpo. Limitava-se, apenas, a acariciar as costas do parceiro com o raspar das unhas curtas, por dentro do sobretudo emborrachado, pois percebeu que Samael não se desgrudaria por um minuto sequer de si.

– Eu não entendo o que há... Por que você está... Bem... Ahn... Como dizer...

– Sshhhhh... Não precisa... Apenas sinta – comentou Samael languidamente, depois que parara de beijá-lo. – Sinta tudo que eu posso proporcionar... Porque, mesmo sozinho, eu continuo sendo quem sempre fui. – o companheiro de batalha assentiu, em um leve movimento de cabeça, e se calou. Sabia que o chefe estava confuso com os últimos fatos, então compreendia os motivos de um relacionamento tão repentino.

Eles tiraram o restante das roupas rapidamente, sem desviarem os olhos do corpo um do outro. Jamais tinham percebido que a amizade deles seria levada a tal ponto do que chamavam cumplicidade. Nunca haviam se observado com esse intuito, mas se arrependiam de não tê-lo feito antes.

Por mais que considerasse o rebelde bonito ao extremo – com olhos azuis tão profundos e com um andar tão exuberante –, Belzebu nunca comentara nada com outros seres alados, sob pena de sofrer algum tipo de punição. Agora, porém, isso não ocorreria. Eram somente os dois ali, e nada os interromperia, nem mesmo os incessantes gritos lá fora. Poderia, dessa forma, manifestar o carinho que guardara por tantos Ciclos celestes.

Lúcifer, por outro lado, se surpreendeu ao vislumbrar o corpo musculoso do general. Não era forte demais, nem magro ao extremo; tratava-se de uma figura imponente e bela. Agora compreendia bem por quais razões aquele jovem de extrema coragem era invejado por diversos anjos: principalmente devido ao magnífico par de olhos verdes, que transmitiam tamanha beleza na medida certa. Apesar disso, o rebelde não pretendia demonstrar carinho. O abatimento pela recente perda que tivera não o permitia pensar em ser gentil com outro ser que não fosse Castiel.

Após um tempo em que se contemplaram mutuamente, partiram para a ação. Belzebu tomou a iniciativa ao bater os olhos no membro grande e totalmente ereto do chefe. O general abraçou Lúcifer devagar, beijando-lhe o pescoço alvo, enquanto as ereções dos seres alados se roçavam em uma fricção de tirar o fôlego.

Ambos sentiam que teriam de iniciar a relação o quanto antes, porque estavam tão excitados que os membros latejavam de dor. Lúcifer deitou o amigo no chão duro, mas nenhum deles se importava com o local em que ficariam. Queriam, somente, aproveitar o tempo a sós. Como um desejo ardente os consumia por inteiro e uma luxúria incontrolável os dominava, pensavam em dar vazão à tamanha vontade. Tratava-se de algo intenso demais, forte demais para suportar, ou até mesmo para ignorar.

Samael passou a língua devagar, em movimentos circulares, pelo local íntimo que penetraria. Não demonstrava o certo nervosismo que sentia, porque não queria alarmar o parceiro. Não que caracterizasse por ser alguém inexperiente nesses assuntos, ou que talvez considerasse errada uma união tão quente... Ao contrário. Mas jamais mantivera relações com outro anjo antes de ser condenado à prisão obscura. Somente com Castiel, e isso o inquietava um pouco.

Quando Lúcifer e o anjo moreno, de belos e cativantes olhos azuis, desciam a Terra para desfrutar de bons momentos a sós, o rebelde sempre temia ferir o companheiro, porque, afinal de contas, se tratava do puro e admirável Castiel, que estava consigo.

As circunstâncias, contudo, se apresentavam de um modo bem distinto agora. O desejo latente de invadir, sem o mínimo pesar, o corpo forte do leal guerreiro não o permitiu raciocinar tanto quanto gostaria. Assim que lubrificou a região, se posicionou para a penetração.

O rebelde percebeu quão apertada era a entrada de Belzebu. Porém, mesmo assim, não parou as investidas um instante sequer. Entrava e saía de dentro do subordinado com agilidade e firmeza. Pretendia, de maneira rude, que ele se acostumasse com a invasão.

Lúcifer perdera tudo. Sentia-se vazio, sozinho, desesperado. E buscava, no sexo, a força de que necessitava para erguer o seu próprio império. A relação não era somente movida pelo interesse estratégico de ocupação do lúgubre local, mas também pela luxúria que Belzebu despertara em si.

– Tudo bem, Orion? – perguntou, em um sussurro sedutor, apenas para provocá-lo. – Posso continuar desse jeito... Ou quem sabe ser ainda mais firme? – Sugeriu.

O futuro general assentiu em um movimento de cabeça. – Faça o que quiser... Sou totalmente seu... – balbuciou, extasiado por ser preenchido com tamanho vigor.

Ele costumava ficar sem reação quando Samael Estrela da Manhã o chamava pelo segundo nome – Orion –, porque o respeitado líder sempre o fazia de maneira bastante sedutora. E, agora, o ex-rei de uma próspera civilização terrena – a qual fora destruída em um sangrento massacre comandado pelo temido guerreiro Anjo Negro, por misteriosas ordens de Michael – não tinha dúvidas de que, cedo ou tarde, teria um envolvimento com o chefe. Belzebu só não imaginava que aconteceria assim.

Sentiu-se incomodado no início, porém a dor dera lugar a uma inigualável sensação de prazer extremo, principalmente quando o rebelde o atingia em um determinado ponto que o fazia perder o controle.

Os gemidos deles se tornavam contínuos, se elevavam a cada estocada dada por Samael no corpo forte do parceiro. Eles estavam prestes a chegar ao ápice, quando Lúcifer puxou o outro anjo abruptamente, fazendo-o se sentar em seu colo. Sem, contudo, sair de dentro dele; queria sentir como o jovem ser alado se comportaria com tal mudança repentina. E, para sua surpresa, Orion não parava de se mexer, como se pedisse por mais contato.

O ato era tão intenso, tão carregado de desejo, que Belzebu não encontrava nenhuma dificuldade em subir e descer os quadris, aproveitando toda gama de prazer que o pênis ereto do chefe lhe proporcionava. Restava a Samael acompanhar o ritmo incessante que seu companheiro empregava. As únicas coisas que se podiam escutar, caso alguém se atrevesse a se aproximar do cômodo, eram os sons dos corpos se chocando e também os gritos de prazer dos dois seres rebelados, que, em um relacionamento tão cheio de luxúria, descarregavam todas as tensões de uma frustrante contenda contra o exército de Michael.

O orgasmo foi tão intenso que os fez relaxar de imediato no gélido chão, embora Samael não saísse de dentro de Belzebu. Sentia-se tão confortável na posição a qual adotara, que sequer pensava em deixá-la. Já Orion, não queria voltar a sentir o vazio que o dominava antes, por isso faria de tudo para que o chefe não o largasse. Tornava-se, contudo, praticamente impossível para ambos – apesar do desejo ardente –, fazer qualquer coisa, devido à exaustão que os preenchia.

Vencidos pelo cansaço, Lúcifer retirou, sem nenhum tipo de aviso, o pênis da entrada quente e apertada do companheiro. E, depois, o abraçou forte, deitando ao seu lado, em uma tentativa vã de demonstrar, ao menos naqueles momentos, algo que não sentia nem mesmo por si: afeição.

Permaneceram dessa maneira por um longo tempo. Não tinham a intenção de se encarar, porque julgavam que não se tratava de algo essencial no momento. Pretendiam, portanto, sentir quão bem estavam em companhia um do outro.

– Eu... Jamais tive uma experiência tão... T-tão... – procurou o termo correto para o momento. – Maravilhosa. – Admitiu o subordinado. – Agradeço muito. – Completou.

– De nada, meu jovem. Quando precisar de alguém para tornar real tudo àquilo que imagina... – fez uma curta pausa e suspirou de maneira profunda. – Pode me procurar. Seja para encontros como este ou não... Venha até mim. – Disse, em um sussurro insinuante. – Porque aqui nesse local sombrio, terei de assumir uma postura diferenciada da habitual. Precisarei ser rude com os que me desafiarem, ser tolerante com os que me seguirem e ser esperto com os que não tomarem partido algum.

– Suas palavras são sábias como sempre – falou o futuro general. – Eu pertenço ao grupo que seguirá você.

– Eu sei... E isso me satisfaz muito – empregou um tom de malícia à frase. – Vou nomeá-lo meu braço direito... – disse Samael.

– Nunca tive a intenção de almejar cargos, mas obrigado. – Belzebu falou, baixando os olhos.

– Eu sei disso. E é por esse motivo que tem a minha confiança. Porque não é um bajulador fútil – fez uma longa pausa, porém sem soltar o companheiro de batalha. – Mas, admito, não sei por onde iniciar. Esses anjos estão tão perdidos...

– Sugiro que discurse. Eles gostam de escutar o que tem a dizer, chefe – disse Orion. – E, ao mesmo tempo, penso que seja importante observar a nova civilização terrena que surge agora. Ouvi falar que os sobreviventes da cidade que eu governei por pouco tempo foram aniquilados... Todos caçados... Nenhum se salvou. – acrescentou, o tom melancólico. – Parece-me que Deus quer começar do zero... E ele já refez Sua obra. Criou Adão e Lilith... Então podemos examiná-los, antes que quebrem o nosso contato com a Terra. – Concluiu.

– Brilhante idéia! – exclamou. – Talvez eu consiga seduzir a mulher... Quem sabe não obtenho, a partir desse contato, uma linhagem de sangue, não é?

– Sim. Seria o modo perfeito de não nos afastarmos por completo do planeta dos homens. Mas, por enquanto, posso ir observar os novos moradores da Terra... E você pode se preparar para discursar.

– Certo – disse, um sorriso animado lhe surgiu nos lábios. – Obrigado, Orion. Seu auxílio é tudo que eu tenho.

O líder rebelde e Belzebu permaneceram juntos por mais algum tempo. Falaram a respeito dos humanos, elaboraram hipóteses acerca das semelhanças e das diferenças entre as personalidades dos novos habitantes e, também, dos antigos; arquitetaram planos de ataque contra o exército de Michael, desde que, claro, Castiel não fosse ferido... E assim continuaram até que, com o passar das horas – fato que se tornava costumeiro no território sombrio, diferentemente do Paraíso, onde o tempo não era medido dessa forma –, os anjos caídos resolveram sair para pôr em prática o que pensaram.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Do alto de uma imponente torre, uma das poucas construções celestes que permanecera de pé após a rebelião sangrenta, Michael olhava o círculo que desenhara no chão Ciclos atrás. Parecia examiná-lo atentamente, tanto que não sentiu a aproximação de Gabriel. Absorto em tudo que vira, apenas mirava a grande esfera que pintara.

– Irmão... Eu não entendo... – iniciou o recém-chegado. – Por que você fez isso? – apontou para o círculo.

– Eu apenas pretendia observar como Lúcifer está na nova casa... Como são as reações dele e como se comporta – explicou, depois de uns instantes em silêncio.

– E conseguiu o que queria? – perguntou Gabriel, curioso para saber como o outro irmão estava, pois não tivera notícias dele depois da expulsão.

– Em parte, sim. Mas infelizmente a minha energia não sustentou, por muito tempo, a ligação com o local obscuro. – contou, a exaustão estampada no rosto.

– Então por que não descansa um pouco?

– Não posso. Sinto que Lúcifer trama algo contra a Criação do Pai. Ele conversava com Belzebu, parecia arquitetar um plano... E foi quando não pude mais manter a conexão energética com o sombrio lugar.

– Você já os mandou embora. E usou de meios nada leais para isso – comentou Gabriel, amargo. – Por que não os deixa em paz?

– Sugere que eu não proteja os homens... Que eu não cumpra a minha missão? – Michael arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não acredito no que ouvi...

– Não... Você não entendeu... – retomou a fala, interrompendo-o. – Zelar pela Criação é o nosso dever. Mas não precisamos, para isso, perseguir os nossos irmãos.

– Eles não fazem mais parte da família! – exclamou, visivelmente exaltado.

– Essa é a sua opinião. Pense bem, Michael... Você, juntamente com Rafael e os outros, não descansaram enquanto não separaram Castiel de Luci...

– Não conclua o raciocínio, irmão. Não se atreva. Posso jogá-lo lá no abismo também. – Gabriel resolveu se afastar do arcanjo. Sentia-se deslocado no Paraíso, porque os seres celestiais eram, na maioria, criaturas vis e invejosas.

Queria ir conversar com Samael a respeito de tudo que ocorreu, encontrar uma solução viável para reavivar a memória do soldado mais dedicado das hostes angelicais – Castiel – e, por fim, achar um jeito de trazer os anjos expulsos ao céu novamente. Mas sabia que era algo impossível. Se bem conhecia o temperamento explosivo de Lúcifer, as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. O rebelde devia estar mergulhado em sensações tão negativas, que sequer escutaria Gabriel, se houvesse chance de algo do tipo acontecer.

– Você não sabe de nada, irmão! – bradou Michael, com o ar convicto de sempre. – Se Samael amasse Castiel, não faria o que eu vi fazer aqui... – apontou para o círculo que usou para vigiar os rebelados.

– Do que está falando...? Não entendo...

– Refiro-me à luxúria. É isso que nosso ex-irmão simboliza. Porque, afinal de contas, se gostasse do soldado, não estaria seduzindo Belzebu...

– O quê? Eu não acredito que você os observou... O tempo todo? Viu os momentos íntimos, também? Por que, qual é seu interesse? – o arcanjo mais novo se mostrava atônito.

– E por que não? Eu tinha de saber os passos do inimigo... E infelizmente acabei por ver algo desagradável – justificou-se.

– Porque quando notou que ocorreria algo do tipo entre os dois, devia ter desfeito a ligação energética... A não ser que tenha gostado de vê-los juntos – disse, o sorriso divertido. – Ouça bem... – Prosseguiu, em baixo tom. – O fato de que os expulsou não lhe dá o direito de agir assim...

– Cuidado – advertiu Michael. – O seu tom para comigo é desrespeitoso e carregado de deboche. Eu não... – o arcanjo não concluiu a frase, já que levou um poderoso murro no rosto.

Gabriel expressava, dessa maneira extremamente rude, o descontentamento que sentia há tempos. Jamais aprovou o modo como quase todos os anjos encaravam a relação de Lúcifer e de Castiel; nunca concordou com as várias disputas de poder que ocorriam entre os generais – líderes das castas angélicas; e, por fim, não gostava da forma arbitrária que Michael tinha de conduzir as situações.

O arcanjo sempre sorridente não era, entretanto, um simpatizante da causa de Samael, embora entendesse os motivos que o levaram a pegar em armas. E por isso decidiu, ao socar o irmão mais velho, que era hora de partir, de não voltar ao Paraíso nunca mais.

– Não se esqueça de que, se for embora, não poderá regressar à casa do Pai! – bradou Michael, que continuara a falar, ainda que mantivesse certa distância do outro. – E, claro, será caçado por ter me enfrentado!

– Esse é o seu problema, irmão... – iniciou serenamente, Gabriel, voando baixo próximo à torre que o arcanjo estava. – Você fala demais... E se acha o tal... Não sou um rebelde como Luci, mas por não concordar com o que houve com Castiel, resolvo partir... Porque me envergonho de pertencer aos grupos angelicais!

O arcanjo mais novo deu as costas ao poderoso ser, que apenas se limitou a observá-lo, com o costumeiro ar superior, do alto da torre. E, em um voo ágil, Gabriel partiu em direção a Terra. Sabia que seria perseguido pelos demais soldados, no entanto não poderia, por sua índole bondosa e por seu caráter correto, permanecer no local sagrado e suportar, calado, todas as mentiras inventadas e todas as injustiças cometidas, inclusive contra Belzebu.

Embora fosse algo que não o levaria a absolutamente nada, Gabriel precisava se libertar do perigo que Michael significava. E, assim, senhor de si, poderia, quem sabe, auxiliar Castiel depois.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: Oi gente! Eu me esforcei pra criar uma fanfic que fizesse sentido, que fosse surpreendente e que explicasse, dentro do contexto das minhas outras fics "Antes da Rebelião", "Depois do Apocalipse" e "Família, Amigos e Missões" (quem não as leu ainda eu recomendo), os motivos que levaram Gabriel a sair do céu.

Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews! Comentários e críticas são sempre bem-vindas meus queridos!

E aqui vai um agradecimento todo especial ao CassBoy, meu beta amadoooooooooooo! Obrigado por betar a fic!


End file.
